Popular Crack Pairings
Pairings between the members of the FC that don't really have any chance of happening - but are fun to watch anyway. A-D "DanceShipping" The crack ship given to Yoshiko_Gurl and the Korean boy band, Super Junior. Should be canon, 'cuz Yoshi loves them, and everybody knows that everyone loves Yoshi, because she is just that MOTHERFLIPPING AWESOME. Bitches. XD Lulz. xDDDDDDD FEEL TEH WRATH OF MY LOVE FOR SUPER JUNIOR WOOT. *gives up* Okay...=-= *supports DanceShipping* CURSE YOU YOSHI AND YOUR AWESOMENESS! xD YOU CALLED? *shot* PROOF OF SUPER JUNIOR'S LOVE FOR YOSHI. THEY SAY YOSHI. TWICE. "DaredShipping" The crack ship given to Zik Nightshade and Dark Link-Sama (better known as fullthrotlepoke or Ropo). It gets its name "dared"shipping because in real life, some guys made a dare for Ropo, to virtually kiss someone in the FC, for some amount of money. Zik stepped up and was the one to kiss her. Hence, Daredshipping was born. "DarkThunderShipping" A crack ship between Raijuu6 and ScaredMightyana. Made out of madness and randomness. The real source is yet unknown. *coughUnknownGuy960Cough* ScaredMightyana is also running around with a machine gun at the moment to kill the source of this crackpairing. Prepare for a bloody new year, my dear friends. "DeceivedFangirlShipping" A crack pairing made up of Mephisto:Fallen Angel, and Kanmurisan (Mephie x Kan). The name comes from the fact that Kanmu is actually a fangirl of Mephie-chan, and she didn't know he was younger then her at the time. Can also be known as DeceivedFangirlShippping, (with three "p"'s in "shipping") because of a typo made when the name was first typed. (only a joke, because when the shipping was first typed with the typo, the people talking to Lolli laughed at how she made the typo and nobody noticed until she pointed it out) E-H GoldenTomatoShipping The ship between Yoshiko_gurl and a tomato. A ship with origions that seem to be unknown to most members but only curse_mark_1200 herself seems to bother remembering, as she is its "number one supporter". I-L "KoreanShipping" The shipping name given to iFranticShipper, SayKimchee, and Zendro. Named because all three of them are Korean, who also happened to be teenagers on the PokeSpecial FC. This shipping is better described as a family shipping, rather than a romantic one. M-P "MarkWantsFivesomeShipping" A HUGE crack ship for Mark and four girls: Lolli, Cake, Plati and JoAnne. Red misinterpreted Mark's love for Kim, best-friendship with Cake, siblinghood with Lolli, love for Overlord_Plati and Friendship with JoAnne as being a romantic kind, and then ended up making THIS. In actuality, though, only Cake and Kim are truly close enough to be in a ship with him. In the end, Mark chose Kim. Credit of the name goes to Red. On the most recent introduction thread of the FC, Raijuu joked that GlalieFace and unknown guy 960 wanted to enter the shipping and create turn it into a sevensome. How he got that idea no one will ever know. '"PastryShipping"' The brand-spanking new shipping between Cakei-chan and the new member, Pie-chan. The inspiration for the name should be obvious. Named by Terra Happy first day at the FC Pie-chan! However, Pie-chan deleted their account some time after and so, this shipping is no longer crack or canon. "PhoenixShipping" The name given to the pairing of NoctowlBoy and Zendro. Takes its name after the popular video game series, "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" - of which Zendro and NoctowlBoy are both fans. In Phoenix Wright fandom, a popular slash pairing is between the characters Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. Since Zendro has an avatar of Phoenix Wright and NoctowlBoy of Miles Edgeworth, the pairing was born. Still has its fair share of fans - even if there are ''obstacles ''in the way of it happening, fans will remain diligent! iFranticShipper: HA! 'Diligent' my ass! >D ...QUICK, SOMEONE CREATE A SOCIAL GROUP FOR THIS ON MANGAFOX. -Gallade. it wasn't me Q-T "RaepShipping" The shipping given to Zaphrix Sakaki, Emasaur, and Shiala. The name comes from the fact that Ema and Shiala repeatedly tried (unsuccessfully) to 'raep' Zaph. It was instigated by Zaph to cure boredom. Or so he says. (This could alternatively be the shipping between Emasaur, Shiala, and .Red. for the same reasons. However, .Red. was an actual victim. Though Emasaur wants to call it NaiveRaepShipping.) "RoyalRandomShipping" Posted by Lolli for laughs xD Before ElectricCandy was canon, people thought of Meph x Lolli cause of the way they act towards each other. On Princess' birthday, Meph changed his avi to resemble hers, so there was a lot of confusion to their identity. "RyoshiShipping" Due to Ryousei's obsessive idolation over Yoshi (and her wikia biography) in the thread The FC Wiki makes me lol, Yoshi (and a few others) made this shipping in responce. "TeaseShipping" The name for CalculusNova and shoby~the~berrytan . They were teasing each other, which lead Nova to use monkey emoticons.Steph spotted them and gave it it's name, which annoyed berry. It may not be popular, but it's still a pairing. "ThemselvesShipping" A shipping made with the original intent of pairing any and every member with an account name that includes the words "himself," "herself," "itself," or any other pronoun+"self." The idea was first proposed when the new member Herself joined the FC, and she would be paired up with Madhatter-Himself; however, it wasn't until Jake Himself joined the site did the shipping idea actually get accepted. The shipping was officially made merely minutes after Jake Himself joined. U-X "UnknownColorShipping" A ship beetween 123kmr and unknown guy 360. Also known as MysteryBlueShipping. It started with a who would you like to take on a date thread and kmr chose unknown. Thus, this shipping was born. Why is this in the crack shipping page? didn't you guys confess? Y-Z Category:A crack ship of Raijuu6 X Mighteyana.